1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to solid state light emitting sources and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) package and a method for manufacturing the LED package.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness which have promoted the wide use of LEDs as a light source.
A conventional LED package includes a substrate, a plurality of electrodes arranged on the substrate, a plurality of LED chips mounted on the electrodes and electrically connecting with the electrodes respectively. When the LED package is mounted to a printed circuit board, every electrode of the LED package is exposed to electrically connect a corresponding welding pad on the printed circuit board. Because a distance between two adjacent electrodes is very close, such that, welding solder on the welding pads of the printed circuit board can easily overflow from one electrode to the adjacent electrode to contaminate the electrodes during the SMT (surface mounting technology) process, thereby resulting in a short circuit of the LED package.
Therefore, what is needed, is an LED package and a method for manufacturing the LED package which can overcome the limitations described above.